


My Best Friend’s Brother

by judelawslady



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Caught in the Act, Lots of kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, Xabi and Fernando are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judelawslady/pseuds/judelawslady
Summary: Steven is fifteen years old and secretly in love with his best friend’s older brother.Xabi is twenty years old and is only now noticing his younger brother’s fit best friend.Fernando’s birthday is the catalyst for their relationship.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a couple things to note!!  
> 1) the story is set in liverpool  
> 2) xabi will be older than stevie in this  
> 3) sergio will be older than fernando in this  
> 4) there’s underage drinking and underage sex  
> 5) sergio/fernando is kind of brief but it’s still there, xabi/steven is the main relationship

Steven remembers exactly when this all started. 

 

He and his best friend, Fernando Alonso, were walking off the football pitch after their U18 first team practice had finished, training extra hard as they were playing their rival school tomorrow.

 

Steven and Fernando, both being in year 11, got a bit of shtick off the older boys but it was all just friendly banter between mates. No one could deny the two boys' talent, and therefore they were quite popular among their peers.

 

"Oh, Nando, I meant to ask. Mam and Dad are working late and Paul's a lazy git who can't be bothered to fetch me. Can I bum a lift off you? I'm really not keen to walk in the cold." Steven asked his best friend in his typical indistinguishable Scouse mumble.

 

"Yeah, of course, amigo. Xabi's fetching me though, because he's back from uni and dad thought he should do it instead." Fernando explained, handing Steven his school bag for a moment so he could pull his red jumper over his head to protect him from the chilly five o'clock weather.

 

Steven's eyes widened, but thankfully Fernando hadn't noticed through his struggle of putting on a second layer. Stevie last saw Xabi almost two years ago, when he was fourteen and battling with his sexuality and Xabi was eighteen and going off to university to study business. The whole reason Steven was having a sexuality crisis back then was because of the older Spaniard.

 

The fact that Xabi was straight didn't help Steven's situation, either.

 

"Nando! Hold up!" A voice called from the left of them, and the two teenage boys turned around to see who was screaming at the tall Spaniard.

 

"Sergio." Fernando grinned at his boyfriend, flattening down his hair after it got ruffled by the jumper.

 

"Hi babe." Sergio smiled back, placing a kiss on the taller boy's cheek and walking besides him to the parking lot. "Hey, Stevie."

 

Steven nodded in greeting at Sergio with a slight smile on his face. He was wary at first when Fernando told him he was seeing Sergio, given the older boy's reputation of being a bit of a slapper, but after witnessing how well he treats Steven's best friend, he warmed up to him.

 

"Something you need?" Fernando asked sweetly, not taking his bag back from Steven and leaving the Scouse boy carrying both of their luggage.

 

"I wanted to come congratulate you two on how you played. Really made it quite hard for Carra and I." Sergio started, admiring the blush that covered Fernando's freckled cheeks. "And I wanted to know what you want for you birthday tomorrow?"

 

"You really don't need to get me anything. But, if you can bring booze to my party tomorrow that will work." Fernando answered cheekily, stopping once they got to the car park.

 

"Will do." Sergio returned the smile, pecking Fernando quickly on the lips before jogging to his car. "See you lot tomorrow!"

 

"Isn't he precious?" Fernando mumbled, a dreamy look in his eyes. He grunted loudly in annoyance when Stevie dumped his bag back in his arms.

 

"Completely," Steven deadpanned, shoving Fernando to get him to lead them to Xabi's car. "Let's go, its fucking cold."

 

Fernando rolled his eyes playfully, and grabbed Steven's wrist to drag the slightly shorter boy towards Xabi's red Audi Convertible.

 

"Where the fuck did he get a car like that?" Steven gasped, jaw dropping as he looked at the costly car.

 

"Apparently he was dating this bloke who made filthy money. Shame they broke up, though, imagine what else he could've gotten out of that?" Fernando told Steven, oblivious to the inner turmoil the younger boy was facing.

 

Turns out Xabi's not as straight as we thought.

 

When they got nearer to the car, Stevie could see Xabi sitting in the driver's seat on his phone in black jeans, a grey jumper and a beard on his face that definitely wasn't there two years ago.

 

Fernando knocked on the window, and the two boys could see as the eldest pocketed his phone, turned down the loud Oasis album he was playing through the speakers and unlocked the doors.

 

Fernando hopped in the passengers seat and Stevie climbed in the back.

 

"Afternoon, Xabier." Fernando greeted, nudging his older brother in the arm. "We're dropping Stevie at home."

 

Xabi just nodded, looking at Steven through the rear-view mirror. "Alright, Steven? Been a while since I last saw you."

 

Steven swallowed silently. "Been good, thanks. How's uni?"

 

Xabi through his arm over the back of Fernando's chair, turning his head to look out the back window as he reversed. This gave Steven a great view of the older boy's chiseled jaw and the gorgeously confusing ginger beard growing over it.

 

"Tough. I'm honestly dreading going back." He laughed, and Steven melted.

 

"Xabier?" Fernando asked, gaining the attention of his brother. "I need to ask you a favour?"

 

Xabi rolled his eyes, knowing nothing good would come of saying yes but doing so anyway.

 

"Could you get us a couple beers tomorrow? That can be your birthday present to me." Fernando flashed his white teeth, knowing Xabi wouldn't be able to say no to him.

 

"Why?" He asked hesitantly.

 

"For my party, of course! It's not a 16th without drinks!" Nando whined petulantly. "Tell him, Stevie."

 

"He's not wrong." Steven mumbled, not looking up from his phone where he was messaging his brother that he was on his way home in fear of staring at Xabi. "Nando's got a reputation to uphold."

 

Fernando just nodded rapidly.

 

"Fine. But you're not kicking me out tomorrow night because it's my house, too." Xabi agreed, shaking his head and turning up his Definitely Maybe album to drown out Fernando.

 

Couple minutes later they pulled up in front of Steven's house, and the boy was stupidly touched that Xabi remembered the directions.

 

"Cheers for the lift." He smiled at Xabi (and almost cried when he returned it), before directing his attention to Fernando. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

 

"Course! You're coming home with us after the match to help me set up, and don't think you can get out of it." Fernando pointed a finger at his best friend.

 

Steven just nodded, adjusting his bag on his shoulder and heading inside. He watched as the Alonso boys sped off, just the as the rain started making its way down.

 

Just when he thought he was over the stupid Spanish man.

 

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter Two

"Are you still training at the academy, Stevie?" Xabi asked, eyes focused on the road. "Because you play fucking brilliantly."

 

Steven blushed at that, grateful that Xabi couldn't see his face from the backseat.

 

"Uh, yeah I am." He nodded dumbly, still blushing. "And, thank you."

 

"Only the truth." Xabi replied smoothly, pulling into the driveway of the Alonso house.

 

Steven, Fernando and Xabi were on their way back from the bottle store after their game. They won with a tremendous 5-0. Stevie and Fernando had each scored two goals, while the final was scored by their tall, gangly striker Crouchie.

 

"Right! Stop flirting and help me unload the boot!" Fernando clapped his hands, climbing out the car without bothering to open the door because the roof was down.

 

"Fucking watch it, hijo de puta, this car costs far more than your hospital bills will." Xabi warned, lifting his sunglasses on top of his head and climbing out the car like a civilized person. Stevie followed, trying not to think about how beautifully Xabi speaks Spanish.

 

Xabi picked up the two plastic bags with beer cases in them, Steven collected the two bottles of vodka and Fernando grabbed their football bags. 

 

"Nando, open the door, yeah? We've got our hands full with your shit." Steven requested, waiting for his excitable friend to open the front door.

 

Once he did, the three boys made their way into the kitchen and dumped their drinks on the counter. Xabi was grateful for the fact their parents were out for the night (because Fernando had whined and whined until they decided that _okay you can have a party but only if Xabi is there to chaperone_ ). He didn't think by 'chaperone' they meant 'buy-your-underage-brother-and-his-underage-friends-alcohol-with-the-money-we-left-for-dinner'

 

"Right, amigos. I'm going to go shower then pick out something to wear. Stevie, you can use the shower after me." Fernando decided, climbing the stairs to go to his bathroom.

 

Xabi shook his head, turning on the kettle and taking a seat at the table. Steven followed in suit, knowing it was best to make the most of this situation.

 

"He's such a handful. I'm stuck with him from birth, but why do you chose to stay around him is astounding." Xabi joked, standing up from his seat and reaching into the cupboard to grab two mugs. As he stretched, a sliver of his tanned, toned stomach showed from below his shirt. Stevie quickly averted his eyes before he got hard.

 

"Baffles me too." Steven sighed, laughing a bit.

 

"You're having tea, yes?" Xabi asked as the kettle boiled, turning his pretty eyes into Steven. "Milk? Sugar?"

 

"Erm, milk no sugar. Please." Steven smiled, checking the time on his phone before sliding it into his pocket.

 

"Can you play some music?" Xabi inquired, focused on making the tea.

 

"Sure. Anything specific?" Steven complied, taking his phone back out from his pocket and clicking on the music app.

 

"Got any Beatles?"

 

"Course I do. They're from Liverpool, innit?" Steven joked, typing their name into the search bar. " _Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds_ alright?

 

"Perfect." Xabi agreed, placing a hot mug in front of Steven and himself. Steven noted that Xabi took his tea black.

 

"Who was that bloke Nando was kissing after your match today?" Xabi asked after a moment or two of silence (aside from their music, of course) and taking a sip of his tea after blowing on it.

 

"His name's Sergio. He's in the year above us. Very Spanish, you'd definitely understand their conversations better than me." Steven explained, rubbing his eye with his forefinger and blinking in exhaustion.

 

"Not sure if I'd want to, given the kind of person Nando is." Xabi laughed, then his eyes focused on something on Stevie's cheekbone and he put his half full cup down. "Hold still, quick."

 

Steven froze, obliging but not understanding why he needed too. Xabi leaned over, dreadfully close, and if Steven wasn't a 'hard scouser' he would be having a panic attack.

 

Steven held his breath as Xabi's big, warm hand landed on his cheek and his slightly calloused thumb brushed over his cheekbone.

 

"Eyelash." Xabi whispered, quieter than Stevie had ever heard him, and his warm breath puffed out over Steven's lips and sent chills down his spine.

 

The atmosphere suddenly changed. The Beatles' _Oh! Darling_ sounded softer, almost a buzz in the background, a warmth spreading from Steven's cheek through his whole body and a slight tension in the air.

 

Steven was sure he was hallucinating. Why would the attractive, charming, twenty-year-old Xabi Alonso be holding his face, breathing on his lips and slowly leaning in to kiss him?

 

But it was real. After months of crushing on him, two years trying to get over him, and rapidly growing feelings reappearing, awkward, self-conscious, fifteen-year-old (though, if you asked, he'd say sixteen, since he was in two months) Steven George Gerrard was about to snog the man of his fantasies.

 

Steven's attention narrowed back in on the neared face leaning towards him, eyes just about to fall closed when...

 

"STEVIE! EMERGENCY!"

 

Xabi pulled back in a hurry, cheeks flushing in a deviation of his regular calm and composed demeanor.

 

Steven was in a similar state. His eyes widened which caused wrinkles to form on his forehead, and his mouth was slightly parted in awe.

 

"Um," Xabi mumbled, holding out his thumb that still had an eyelash on it. "Make a wish then go help our Nando."

 

Steven blew the eyelash off Xabi's finger, maintaining eye contact as he wished for Xabi to return his feelings.

 

Xabi visibly swallowed and pointed to Steven's half drunk cup of tea. "Don't forget about that."

 

"Thanks." Steven smiled genuinely, grabbing the mug and walking up the stairs, oblivious to the eyes watching his arse.

 

"What?" Steven snapped at his half naked, freckle covered best friend who stood in the center of his room in boxers.

 

"I need help with an outfit. I figured that you're gay and so am I so surely we can find something that'll look good."Fernando explained, opening his cupboard and gesturing Stevie to help him look for clothes.

 

Steven sighed, finishing his tea and walking towards the cupboard to help Fernando find something to wear. Maybe something nice for himself while he's at it.

 

"Oh yeah I meant to tell you!" Fernando suddenly stopped, throwing a grey t shirt over his shoulder and turning to Stevie with a grin. "Xabi said you've grown up well."

 

Steven dropped the pair of jeans at his feet and turned to Fernando. "Come again?"

 

"Yesterday, after we dropped you off, he said to me that you've grown into a really good looking young man." Fernando explained, head already back in the cupboard, not seeing the blush on Steven's face.

 

And if Steven put extra effort into how he looked tonight, well, there was no proof it was because of one Xabier Alonso.


	3. Chapter Three

Steven and Fernando had done a bloody good job of sorting Fernando's sixteenth party.

 

They'd invited everyone possible. Majority of their grade, Sergio and his mates in the year above, all the sixth formers who they play with and other acquaintances around the school..

 

Fernando was having the time of his life, partying it up in the Alonso mansion's sitting room, drunkenly grinding up against Sergio's crotch as the older boy gripped his hips. The two boys were enormously drunk and dancing, oblivious to everyone else as they basically dry humped on the makeshift dance floor.

 

In fairness, everyone was completely smashed. Crouchie was dancing in the corner, Carra was playing a game of beer pong with Pepe (and losing) and Daniel was chatting up a half naked girl in the corner. Stevie was probably the worst of the lot, though, considering he'd been matching Frank and John in shots for about fifteen minutes before the two abandoned the drinking to make out.

 

"Just fucking dandy." He muttered to himself, stumbling over to the drinks table and propping himself up against it.

 

Steven picked up the half drunk bottle of vodka (there'd previously been the two Xabi has bought, and the three others that Sergio, Carra and one of the girls bought along). He contemplated the dangers of drinking it straight from the bottle for 0.4 seconds before bringing it to his lips and trying to ignore the burn.

 

"Reckon Nando is having a good time?" A voice asked from besides him, and he definitely did not jump a little before turning to the source of the voice.

 

"Geezer's having a fucking ball." Steven informed Xabi, giving the Spanish man a very drunken smile.

 

"Seems to be." Large hands grabbed the glass bottle out of Steven's grasp — Steven spent far longer than he'd care to admit staring at them — and took a sip of what was inside. "You're drinking this rot straight?"

 

"Listen, _amigo_ ," Seven started, butchering Spanish and ignoring as Xabi laughed very sexily at him. "A piss up is a piss up. Have you got any fags?”

 

"I do, but I shouldn't give them to you." Xabi debated, handing the sloshed 15-year-old his drink back and digging in the pocket of his leather jacket to fish out his box of Marlboro Red. "Come outside, though. Nando doesn't like me smoking."

 

"Don't think he'd care, given he's just about lost to the world." Steven pointed out, following the older boy outside.

 

"Rather safe than sorry, I suppose." Xabi shrugged, handing the nearly finished carton with a lighter in to Steven. "Why're you drinking yourself to an early death, if I may ask?"

 

"If you must know," Steven started, taking a swig of his drink before turning to Xabi. "I _was_ having a jolly old time with Lamps and John but then they started snogging. And your brother is busy defiling your living room and I'm not ready to be _that_ close to him."

 

"Well I'm glad you're having a good time." Xabi laughed. "You know what I've never understood?"

 

"Enlighten me." Steven grumbled unintelligently, sounding more Liverpudlian than Xabi has ever heard him.

 

"I'm the foreigner, therefore I should be the one that no one understands. But you're from this area and even towns people can tell what you're saying." Xabi laughed, popping the beer cap off the side of a table and taking a sip from the bottle.

 

"Fuck you, Xabier, you posh twat." Is what Steven replies, looking into Xabi's pretty hazel eyes and forgetting about everything for a moment or two. "What was I saying?"

 

"Something about me being a posh twat." Xabi mused, taking the cigarette from between Steven's lips and bringing it to his own mouth.

 

"Right, listen here," Steven began, walking towards a wall that he can lean against. "You're a proper posh bastard. You drink fancy fucking beer, live in a fancy fucking house, probably have fancy fucking friends at your fancy fucking university, drive a fancy fucking car bought by your fancy fucking boyfriend. Ugh, fuck you."

 

Xabi laughed breathlessly as Steven slumped against the wall and reached out for the cigarette again.

 

"Ex-boyfriend."

 

"Whoop-di-fucking-do." Steven mumbled, nursing the bottle to his chest and glaring petulantly at Xabi. "Since when are you gay? I mean, last time I saw you, you were straighter than a fucking arrow."

 

"I was never straight, Stevie. I was just very good at hiding my preferences. Thankfully my new school is packed with us poofs, as you British so fondly call us, so I don't have to hide it that much anymore." Xabi explained, as though he was speaking to a child.

 

"Wanna hear a secret?" Steven suddenly suggested, taking a drink from his bottle before grinning at Xabi.

 

"Hit me."

 

"When I was — what? — must've just turned 14? I was having serious doubts my sexuality. Wanna know why I was having such doubts? Because of a certain posh muppet named Xabi fucking Alonso." Steven explained, mouth dangerously working faster than his brain once again.

 

Xabi just stared at the young boy in front of him, gaping at what was coming out of his mouth.

 

"I mean, I'm comfortable in the knowledge that I'm gay now. But it took me forever to figure _why_ I so desperately wanted nothing more than to have you pin me to a fucking bed or wall, or even floor for all I care, and kiss you." Steven continued, not noticing the contemplative look that came over Xabi's face.

 

"Do you- do you still want that?" Xabi asked sheepishly, stubbing out the cigarette under his shoe and looking at Steven's tired eyes.

 

"More than you know." Steven replied, filling up with hope.

 

Xabi smiled gently and placed one arm on the wall next to Steven's head and the other on his waist. He leant in slowly, eyes not leaving Stevie's incase he sees even the slightest look of hesitation.

 

Steven got tired of waiting for Xabi to kiss him, so he pushed his body forward and his lips connected to the older boy's.

 

That was all Xabi needed to really get going. He closed his eyes, pressed himself closer to the young boy and lost himself in his slightly chapped lips.

 

Steven was feeling euphoric. He'd kissed his fair share of guys, both younger and older than Xabi, but never someone with a beard. It was something he didn't think he would enjoy as much as he does. He didn't ever want this to end.

 

And when Xabi's tongue traced his bottom lip with his warm tongue, Steven melted into him. He opened his mouth to allow in the probing tongue and let it caress every part of his mouth, trail over his teeth and fight with his own tongue.

 

When Steven pulled back in need of breath, Xabi's mouth dropped to the left side of Stevie's neck and started sucking like his life depended on it.

 

Steven let go of the bottle — glad it was practically empty because it shattered on the patio — and tangled his hands into the hair on the back of Xabi's head.

 

"Bedroom?" Xabi mumbled, head coming out from Steven's neck.

 

Steven nodded, grabbing onto Xabi's hand and following him inside with a dopey smile on his face.


	4. Chapter Four

The two randy boys were almost at the stairs, hands attached and vision blurred when a voice disrupted them.

 

"Stevie! Xabi!" Fernando howled drunkenly, stumbling up beside them with his arm around Sergio's waist. "Where are my two favourite boys going?"

 

Xabi froze, turning around to face his younger brother. Steven followed with baited breath.

 

"Xabi, uh, said that he had a, um, pair of boots that might fit me and you know I've been needing a new pair." Steven explained drunkenly, stepping nearer to Xabi in hopes of hiding their joint hands.

 

"Oh cool!" Fernando cheered, grinning at them before turning to find a beer in his fridge.

 

Sergio, who wasn't nearly as drunk as Nando, watched the two boys closely, eyes taking their bodies before landing on Steven's neck.

 

"No way." Sergio gasped, reaching out a finger and poking his neck softly while Fernando had his head in the fridge. Steven hissed.

 

"No le digas a Nando, sí?" Xabi said to Sergio in Spanish, and Steven literally felt his dick twitch at the sound of it.

 

"Sí," Sergio sighed, shaking his head with a laugh. "Debes decírselo pronto, aunque."

 

Sergio's Spanish didn't do as much for him as Xabi's did.

 

"We're gonna go see the shoes now! Bye!" He decided, winking at Sergio and grinning as the older boy grimaced.

 

They ran up the stairs fast, and Xabi tugged Steven into his room the moment the door opened, pushing him to sit on the bed before he kicked the door shut.

 

Xabi straddled Steven quickly, attaching their lips as they fell backwards on the bed. "Are you sure you want this?" Xabi asked, kissing down Steven's neck nonetheless. "Just tell me and I'll stop."

 

"Don't you fucking dare." Steven threatened, stretching his neck to allow Xabi more room to defile his neck.

 

Xabi nodded before he moved off of Steven's lap, standing up and taking off his shirt. Steven stared as Xabi's chiseled body and hairless chest were revealed and he bit his lip before he reached forward and undid the older boy's jeans.

 

Steven sighed dreamily and took off his own shirt. He lifted up his hips and removed his jeans so both boys were naked. 

 

Xabi let his eyes run up and down Steven's body, not understanding how a boy this fit was only fifteen, and walked to his drawers, getting out lube. Steven followed with his eyes and bit his lip at the sight of Xabi's arse on show, his hand slipping down his body and wrapping around his cock.

 

Xabi turned around and smiled at the sight of Steven pleasuring himself. Why had he never payed much attention to the young boy?

 

Xabi climbed back onto the bed, lube in hand before dropping them on the pillow. He sat behind Steven, kissing his neck.

 

"You're so hot." Xabi moaned softly, kissing down Steven's shoulder and his back.

 

Steven then smirked, pushing Xabi to lie down before he crawled between his legs. "Can I suck you off? I've been told I'm very good with my mouth." Steven said seductively and Xabi instantly nodded. He tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy that shot through his body at the thought of other reprobates touching this gorgeous boy.

 

"Por favor." Xabi breathed, slipping into his Spanish dialect unknowingly.

 

Steven moaned loudly, understanding what Xabi was saying and finding his accent to be a new kink he didn't know he had. Steven looked at Xabi's big cock for a moment or two before stroking him, hearing the Spaniard moan from above him. Stevie leaned down and licked the head, his tongue grazing over the precum on his slit and making him hiss.

 

Xabi moved his hands into Steven's hair, brushing his thumbs over his forward hairline and looking at the beautiful boy,thrusting his hips up in to the brunette's warm wet mouth.

 

Steven stroked Xabi slowly, using just one of his hands as the other stroked up his thigh sensually, before leaning down and sucking on the head, eyes looking up innocently.

 

Stevie moaned against Xabi's cock, slowly moving his head to tease him as he took more and more in to his mouth, moving his head down and took as much of Xabi as he could, his hand fondling Xabi's balls softly. The Scouse boy loved giving head.

 

"Come here." Xabi mumbled softly, tugging Steven up by his hair. He flipped them over, sitting on top of Steven while he coated his finger in lube.

 

When Steven felt the first finger slip in to him he closed his eyes tightly and moaned, "Xabi, fuck."

 

"Keep going?" Xabi asked, slightly concerned and very aroused at Steven's reaction.

 

Steven showed hesitation that he doesn't often display before nodding, "Yeah, go on."

 

Xabi nodded to himself before slipping a second finger inside of Steven until he got to his second knuckles. "Fuck you're tight." Xabi moaned, eyes wide.

 

"It's been awhile." Steven said with a shrug, "I was fooling around with some bellend a couple months ago and I haven't really fancied sleeping around."

 

"But you're not a virgin, though?" Xabi assured, moving his fingers in and out of Steven at a slow pace.

 

"Not in the slightest." Steven grinned, "I haven't shagged too many people, but I'm really not inexperienced." He shrugged, his hands gripping Xabi's covers tightly. He clenched around the intruding fingers, "give me another."

 

Xabi complied, pulling his fingers out before reapplying lube.

 

Steven moaned when he felt three fingers being pushed inside of him. "Holy fuck." He groaned, lying down flat against the soft bed.

 

Steven pushed his bum backwards in to Xabi, making the bearded man grin and bite Steven's collarbone making the brunette arch up, buck his hips and shriek. "Just fuck me already." Steven demanded, tugging on Xabi's forearm desperately.

 

Xabi moved around on the bed, looking down at Steven, "How're we doing this?" He asked.

 

Steven sat up, "Wanna look at you." He mumbled in a drunken slur, making Xabi bite his lip to hold back a smirk.

 

Xabi knelt between Steven's spread legs, fit from football, before lubing up his cock.

 

"You're still sure you want this?" Xabi asked, needing the reassurance.

 

"More than anything." Steven replied, sounding far too sober for the state he was in.

 

Xabi smiled, positioning Stevie's legs over his shoulders and placing his hands on the bed besides the teenager. He pressed his tip to Steven's hole, pushing in slowly.

 

"I'm not made from porcelain, Xabier." Steven snapped, trying to push his hips back but to no avail.

 

Xabi tolled his eyes affectionately, pressing his lips to Steven's to get the school boy to shut up.

 

Stevie whimpered, his hands gripping Xabi's hair, throwing his head back with a strangled moan and felt Xabi's eyes rake all over his flushed body.

 

Steven whined as he felt Xabi's cock slip in and out of him, he'd never felt such great pleasure before and it felt heavenly. Sure, he'd slept with people before Xabi but no one had filled him up quite as well as the Spanish man does.

 

Then, a persistent thought buried itself in Steven's drunken brain as Xabi's hips moved skillfully into him.

 

"Xabi, can- can you do me a favour?" He stuttered out, moaning almost louder than the music downstairs as Xabi hit his prostate head on.

 

"Sí, querido." Xabi muttered, and Steven was in awe as his usual immaculate hair stuck to his forehead sexily.

 

"Rub your beard against my neck, please. Wanna feel it." Steven blushed.

 

Xabi smirked, leaning forward and letting his face sensually and slowly scrape against Steven's neck. The moans coming out of his mouth were heavenly.

 

With both boys being young, horny and drunk, they didn't last long. As nearly fifteen minutes later Steven was having the best orgasm of his life, clenching around Xabi's cock and causing the organ to finish inside of him.

 

Xabi collapsed on top of the panting body below him, breath coming out shallow and fast.

 

After a couple minutes of recovering from the best orgasms either boy has ever had, Xabi pulled out of his brother's best friend and looked at him.

 

"Fuck, sorry." Xabi laughed, eyes taking in the multiple love bites running up Steven's neck and collar bones, and the slight red irritation his beard caused. "Your teachers are gonna have a ball on Monday."

 

Steven just smiled drunkenly, uncaring. He wrapped his legs around Xabi and wrestled him to the bed, cuddling into his neck.

 

Xabi watched in awe as the 'big, tough' Scouse boy fell asleep while wrapped around him, and eventually surrendered himself to sleeping too.


	5. Chapter Five

Steven woke up with a pounding headache, in a room he didn't recognize, curled up to someone he didn't know.

 

What the fuck?

 

Opening his eyes, ever so slightly, he looked around the room and realized he must still be in Fernando's house, judging by the view out the window. His eyes drifted to the arm wrapped around his waist, and followed up until he saw _who_ the arm that was protecting him so dearly belonged too.

 

Xabi fucking Alonso.

 

"Xabi," he croaked out , voice hoarse. "Xabi, mate, wake up."

 

Steven gawked as Xabi's arm tightened around his waist before moving away completely. Xabi rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes to the invading sunlight.

 

Then, the pretty hazel eyes fixed themselves on Steven.

 

"Fuck." Xabi swore, sitting up quickly and digging the heals of his hand into his eyes.

 

"What happened last night?" Steven wondered aloud, though he had a vague idea.

 

"You don't remember." Xabi scoffed, shaking his head sadly. "Figures."

 

"No, no, I think I do," Steven rushed out, turning his naked body to look at Xabi. "

"I just don't want to assume something happened if it didn't."

 

"Well what do you think happened?" Xabi asked spitefully, leaning up against his headboard after lighting a cigarette.

 

"Um, I think we may have shagged..." Steven trailed off, blushing and quickly trying to change the subject. "Can I have a smoke?"

 

Xabi smirked, throwing the box towards the flushed boy beside him then handing him the lighter.

 

"Yeah, we did." Xabi confirmed, taking a deep pull from his cigarette and smiling fondly as Steven lit his own with shaking hands. "Showed you just what us ' _posh bastards_ ' can do."

 

"I was hoping that rant didn't actually happen." Steven groaned in embarrassment, hanging his head and laughing softly.

 

Xabi laughed, bumping his should against Steven's. "You don't regret it, do you?"

 

"Not at all," Steven shook his head, leaning his head on Xabi's shoulder and sighing as Xabi's fingers combed through his hair. "Do you?"

 

"Obviously not, I was sober enough to stop if I wanted to." Xabi explained, the feeling of Steven's soft hair under his fingers making him smile.

 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, clouded by cigarette smoke and hearing the rain pouring down outside.

 

"Xabier!" Fernando's voice interrupted from outside. "Are you decent? I'm coming in!"

 

Steven panicked, rolling himself off the bed and flopping onto the floor. He crawled under Xabi's bed moments before the door opened.

 

"Something you need?" Xabi asked cooly, looking up at his brother who blatantly had a hickey sitting under his jaw.

 

"Have you seen Stevie? Last time I saw him was in the kitchen when you two were coming up here to look at shoes. Sergio's looking around the house for him right now." Fernando wondered, sitting down on the bed by Xabi's legs. "I can't stand up for too long without the whole room spinning."

 

"You shouldn't be drinking, then." Xabi reprimanded with a smile, thinking up a lie on the spot. "After I gave him the shoes he went downstairs, said he was going to go play beer pong with that loud scouser you're friends with."

 

"Jamie." Fernando supplied, nodding before standing up. "Right, well, I'm gonna go help Sergio look for him."

 

"Nando?" Xabi called before the taller boy left the room. "Sort out your neck, sí?"

 

The freckled boy blushed before scurrying our the room.

 

"Out you get." Xabi giggled, kicking the top of the bed to get Steven's attention.

 

"Cheers for the cover up." Steven nodded, lying on his back on the floor after pulling on his boxers under the bed.

 

Xabi just nodded, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on his nightstand. "If I were you, I'd go find somewhere for Nando to find you."

 

Steven nodded, getting up off the floor and pulling on his clothes from the night before.

 

"Can I have a kiss for luck?" Stevie grinned cheekily from where he stood beside Xabi.

 

Xabi just smiled and lifted his strong body up, placing his lips on Steven's and kissing him softly.

 

"Good luck." He grinned, slapping Stevie's bum as the school boy made his way out his door.

 

* * *

 

Five minutes later, Fernando found Steven sitting on the bathroom floor, looking as though he'd just woken up. 

 

"There you are! We've been searching far and wide, you tosser." Fernando giggled, taking Steven's hand and yanking him off of the floor. "Sergio's helping Xabi make breakfast, let's go."

 

Fernando shoved Stevie out the door, throwing an arm over his shoulder and noticing Steven flinch as he touched his neck.

 

"Something wrong?" Fernando asked, confusion etched on his face as they walked down the stairs.

 

"Nothing, nothing." Steven shook his head, panicking a little bit but not visibly so.

 

Fernando raised an eyebrow, before gripping Steven by his upper arms and holding him in place. Fernando's jaw dropped dramatically as his eyes raked the several hickeys and slight beard rash on Stevie's neck.

 

"I may have copped off with someone." Steven blushed for the umpteenth time that morning, and it wasn't even 12 o'clock yet.

 

"Who? Where? When?" Fernando demanded, shoving Steven down into one of the kitchen chairs before sitting himself down on Sergio's lap, grinning at his boyfriend. "Our boy's all grown up!"

 

Sergio's eyes landed on Steven, and he smirked knowingly as the scouser sunk lower into his chair.

 

"Some bloke, one of Jamie's mates from the boys school." Steven bullshitted, avoiding the looks he got from both Xabi and Sergio. "Put the kettle on, yeah?"

 

Fernando leant over to flip it on, before turning back to Steven and cackling. "In a bathroom? You pig!"

 

Steven just rolled his eyes and asked Xabi how long until the fry up was ready.


	6. Chapter Six

It had been three months since Steven and Xabi slept together, and they'd done very little but shag since.

 

Of course, it was no longer a quick fuck in the middle of the night, or a blowjob in the loo's, or a wank under the blankets while watching movies with Sergio and Fernando. Two months ago, Xabi had asked Steven to be his boyfriend.

 

Stevie was ecstatic and gladly accepted with open arms.

 

Fernando didn't know, yet, but Sergio certainly did. And the older Spanish boy was having the time of his life holding the knowledge above them. Steven knew Sergio wouldn't tell Fernando, he wasn't a bad bloke, but the fact that he knew was still disconcerting.

 

It was a Saturday night when Fernando had inevitably found out. Steven, Xabi, Fernando and Sergio were sitting down in the Alonso's living room, beer cans scattered across the floor and a Chelsea vs. West Ham match playing on the telly.

 

"Steven?" Xabi asked his now boyfriend. "Can you come help me pack up my things for uni?"

 

Steven smirked and agreed, knowing Fernando wouldn't think anything of it because his tongue was so far down Sergio's throat.

 

The two boys got up and made their way upstairs, not _really_ caring about who won because Liverpool wasn't playing.

 

The moment Xabi has shut the door, Steven pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. Placing his lips roughly on Xabi's, he ground his hips into the older boy's.

 

"Fuck, Stevie." Xabi whined into his boyfriend's mouth, hips bucking up.

 

Steven smirked, bringing his hands to the hem of Xabi's shirt and yanked it up, removing his lips to let it come off.

 

Xabi's strong arm wrapped around Steven's back, turning him onto his back and pinning his arms above his head, before kissing him deeply again.

 

Of course, this was the exact moment that Fernando fucking Alonso decided to ruin everything.

 

"Xabi, we need dinn-" Fernando stopped speaking immediately as he pushed the door open.

 

Steven's eyes snapped open in horror, and Xabi froze entirely on top of him.

 

_Shit._

 

"What the fuck?!"

 

"Hey, Nando." Steven flashed his best friend a bashful grin, as if he wasn't pinned under Fernando's twenty-year-old brother, very obviously about to shag. 

 

"Stevie?" Fernando squeaked from besides an uncomfortable Sergio.

 

"Fernando, amigo." Xabi started, trying to think how he could get off of Steven without showing off his prominent erection. "This isn't what it looks like."

 

"What it _looks like_ , Xabier, is that you're taking advantage of my _underage_ best friend." Fernando hissed, then turned to Sergio. "Did you know about this?"

 

"Uh, I might have." He nodded, looking down at his shoes instead of Fernando.

 

Fernando took a deep breath, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. "Mi amor, can you go make some tea while I have a word?"

 

Sergio nodded rapidly, happily escaping the scene.

 

"Explain." Fernando hissed, anger ruining his regular composer being. 

 

Xabi climbing clumsily off of Steven's strong body, one hand running through his hair as the now sixteen-year-old pulls himself into a sitting position.

 

"Sit down, mate." Steven suggested, subtly pulling his collar up to hide the old and new hickeys on his neck.

 

Xabi and Steven both took a seat again on Xabi's bed, Xabi half naked and Steven unusually shy, while Fernando sat down at the desk chair.

 

"Start from the beginning." Fernando demanded.

 

"Okay," Xabi took a deep breath. "Well, you see, at your party a couple months ago Steven and I may have had a bit too much to drink, and one thing led to another and we shagged."

 

"I thought you'd kipped off in the bathroom after you pulled Jamie's mate." Fernando muttered, taking in the rather large love bites on his brother's hipbone and collar.

 

"Sorry, Nando." Steven groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Jamie's friend never existed. I was actually under Xabi's bed when you came looking for me."

 

Fernando huffed in annoyance. "Carry on with the story."

 

"The morning after we slept together, we discussed it and we thought maybe we should carry on, because we both enjoyed it. It's been going on since then." Steven explained. "Plus, you knew I had a thing for Xabi a couple years ago."

 

"I thought you'd gotten over that," Fernando mumbled. "So you've been shagging behind my back for three months?"

 

Xabi winced. Steven nodded pitifully.

 

"We didn't want to hurt you, Nando." Xabi started, but Fernando cut him off.

 

"Save it." He snapped. "So what is it, then? Is Stevie just one of your shags who you only ring when you're lonely? Or is he someone you're just gonna use for money like the last one?"

 

Steven's heart melted a little bit at Fernando's worry.

 

"What?" Xabi's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head frantically. "No! Of course not."

 

Fernando looked unconvinced. "Really? Because you're a bit of a slag, hermano, querido."

 

"Nando, you wanna know something?" Xabi huffed out. "We're not _just shagging_. We're _dating_ , you wanker."

 

Both Steven and Fernando looked at him in shock. Steven because he'd never heard Xabi speak to Fernando that way, and Fernando because he didn't think their relationship was so serious.

 

"Really?" Fernando asked, looking to Steven for answers.

 

"Really." Steven replied with a nod of his head. "Two months next week."

 

"Well, good for you two." He smiled brightly at them, mood changing drastically. "But if you _ever_ hurt him, I'll personally kill you. And that goes for both of you."

 

They both nodded frantically, slightly terrified by the unreadable look in Fernando's eyes.

 

"Alright, now that we got that our the way." He clapped once and stood up. "Get your kit on and come downstairs. Dinner's not gonna cook itself, Xabier."

 

"We'll be down now." Xabi confirmed, pulling his shirt off the floor and over his fit body.

 

Fernando left, without closing the door on his way out.

 

Xabi turned to Steven with a grin and wrapped his arms around his waist. "So, is my _boyfriend_ going to let me take him for dinner tomorrow night? And maybe finish what we started?"

 

"Of course he will, you muppet." Steven beamed up at him, standing on his toes to smack a wet kiss on his boyfriend's lips.


End file.
